


Tears

by RenTDankworth



Series: Impossible Universe [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Tragedy, no me odien por hacer algo así, tanto drama a veces no es bueno para vivir, y es por eso que sé que pronto me van a matar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La rutina le consume cada vez más rápido con cada segundo que pasa.<br/>La culpa es cada vez más insoportable.<br/>Y a pesar de que las circunstancias lo orillan a romper otra de las tantas promesas que le hizo, Tatsuya es incapaz de hacer algo así de nuevo. No cuando ya ha roto la promesa más importante de todas.</p><p>[Impossible AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

— _ **Tears—**_

_**.** _

_Mis_ _**ideales** _ _han_ _**colapsado** _ _,_  
mi  _**futuro** _ _está_ _**destrozado** _ __  
_**al igual que yo.** _ __  
Aun así, _**quiero estar contigo.** _ __  
Aun así, _**quiero estar a tu lado.** _ __  
_**No puedo ocultar mis lágrimas** _ _tras una débil sonrisa._  
_**Los años ámbar** _ _que he soñado  
_ __**¿Al final serán mi verdadero destino?**

_._

— _ **AMBER/DIR EN GREY**_

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

La rutina poco a poco le consume, cada vez más rápido.

Himuro puede casi sentir como su poca sanidad mental disminuye con cada segundo que pasa, por cada día que está condenado a llevar una vida que nunca deseó, por no haber encontrado la fortaleza necesaria para cumplir su sueño y terminar en la cadena más baja de la sociedad.

La rutina le está matando, y últimamente lo hace más rápido que de costumbre.

.

El frío le mantiene cuerdo, o al menos trata de aferrarse a esa idea un tanto irreal. Puede que las ideas estúpidas de Midorima finalmente se le estén pegando por todo el tiempo que comparten dentro de la fría e insípida habitación en la que tiene que trabajar.

El pelinegro siente que los días cada vez pasan más lento, pero está acostumbrado a que sea así cada que se acerca la fecha de su cumpleaños.

Odia esa fecha casi como se odia a si mismo por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para no romper la promesa más importante que le hizo a Atsushi antes de perderlo para siempre. Odia el sentir como la presión en su pecho es insoportable, pero en verdad desprecia el casi tener que ocultarse de aquellos a los que considera familia para llorar.

¿Por qué tenía que ser el 30 de Octubre? ¿No podía ser otro día?

¿Acaso Dios lo odia tanto como para castigarlo de esa forma?

— _El hombre propone, Dios dispone._ —Tatsuya suelta una carcajada sarcástica.

Vaya que Shintarō tiene unas ideas bastante infantiles como para ser reconocido en todo Japón por los logros que ha aportado a la medicina a su corta edad.

Aunque el peliverde también esté atrapado en un horrible círculo vicioso llamado  _rutina._

.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Tatsuya ha perdido la cuenta y no recuerda en que momento pasó. Solo, dejo de contar todos los días en los que ya no puede ver a Atsushi.

Es mejor no saber cuántos años han pasado desde que el día de su cumpleaños también está cargado con la sombra de la muerte de un ser querido. O al menos, Himuro trata de convencerse de lo mismo.

.

El calendario cerca de la puerta indica que es 30 de Octubre. Y a pesar de que se siente agradecido por cumplir un año más de vida, la fecha le sigue pareciendo completamente desagradable.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tatsu! —La primera felicitación del año ha venido de parte de Kazunari, y eso le alegra un poco el día.

A pesar de que no tiene que ir a trabajar lo que resta de la semana, en el fondo prefiere distraerse un rato fingiendo que todo está bien y siendo usado como un simple objeto que da placer a quién tiene las posibilidades de comprarlo.

Desafortunadamente, tiene que cumplir con una rutina que el mismo se ha impuesto para ese día, a pesar de que no quiere cumplir con esa promesa, por lo menos esté año.

Sin embargo, no puede romper esa promesa por más que quiera. No podría con el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros al haber roto otra de las tantas promesas que le hizo a Atsushi hace varios años atrás.

En cuanto Taiga cruce la puerta, lo obligará a salir a saludar y dejar por lo menos un presente. De cualquier forma, para el cumpleaños de Murasakibara no pudo ir.

.

—Oh, Himuro. —Shun lo saluda de esa forma tan peculiar. El pequeño Yoshitaka le desea un feliz cumpleaños y le regala una pequeña cajita de madera con varios dulces adentro.

Es cierto. Sabe que hay razones lo bastante buenas para celebrar su cumpleaños en la noche.

—¿Este año irás a ver a Yoshiko? —Himuro cuestiona. Izuki solo aleja la mirada un poco para asentir de manera muy leve momentos después.

Himuro entiende lo difícil que es para alguien como Shun el seguir aferrado a ese enfermizo y dañino amor por alguien que ya no sigue con vida.

Maldito sea el destino, Dios, Buda y todo.

—Quería saber…si puedo acompañarte. Ya sabes…los dos comprendemos un poco el sentimiento de perder a alguien importante.

El más alto da a entender que sí, que no le molesta tener su compañía durante el camino al lugar en dónde Murasakibara y Moriyama descansan en completa paz.

.

.

.

—Ne…Muro-chin. —La suave voz de Murasakibara captura su atención por completo.

Tatsuya sonríe levemente al ver como el de cabello lila trata de abrir muy torpemente uno de sus tan amados Maibou.

Atsushi se da por vencido casi de inmediato y es Himuro quien termina abriendo la envoltura del dulce con tal sencillez y elegancia que el más alto se queja.

—¿Qué querías decirme, Atsushi?

—Creo que Muro-chin sería un buen músico. —Atsushi suelta como si nada, provocando que Himuro se sonroje casi de inmediato. —Muro-chin, tienes una voz muy bonita.

Tatsuya solo puede sentir como su rostro y sus orejas están increíblemente calientes, seguro que su piel ha pasado de ser casi completamente blanca a estar pintada de carmín. Y todo por algo tan sencillo como el saber que tiene buen material para cumplir su sueño.

—Me gustaría verte alguna vez en un concierto, rodeado de luces de colores y esas cosas.

—Te prometo que algún día te llevaré a uno de mis conciertos y estarás en primera fila.

.

.

De ese día ya había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Tanto tiempo, que incluso había dejado de ver los diferentes colores de todo a su alrededor para solo distinguir tonalidades grisáceas.

—Oi, Shun. —El tono de su voz era débil, comparado con la confianza con la suele hablarle a los demás. — ¿Cómo le haces para no sentir tanto dolor? ¿Cómo te arrancas está tristeza del pecho?

—Solamente…aprendes a vivir con el dolor. Debes aprender a volver ese dolor en el corazón tu motor para seguir viviendo.

.

Como si pudiera vivir con semejante dolor en su pecho y una aplastante culpa sobre los hombros.

Nadie puede vivir de esa forma.

¡Nadie!

¿Qué acaso nadie entiende que lo único que necesita es que alguien le diga que no es una mala persona por haber tenido que dejar sus sueños de lado para dedicarse a su familia? El asunto de Murasakibara ya está superado, o al menos se ha engañado por eso durante cinco años.

No fue sino hasta el tercer aniversario luctuoso de Atsushi que logró engañarse.

¿Acaso ya habían pasado 8 largos años?

Ocho largos y tortuosos años en los que condenó y destruyó el futuro que tenía a su alcance, ocho años desde que tuvo que romper la promesa más importante que ha hecho en su vida para mantener a su familia.

.

.

.

El frío cala sus huesos, a pesar de que está completamente abrigado. Tiene la vaga sensación de que no es así por la intensidad del aire pegando contra su rostro y colándose a través de la tela.

Se siente mucho más frío una vez dentro de aquel lugar que prometió visitar cada año, así la culpa le pese y el corazón le duela horrores.

No puede romper otra promesa, no después de haber permitido que su característico aroma a café americano se haya difuminado, dando lugar a un ligero olor a cigarrillo impregnado en su cuerpo.

.

—¿Estás seguro de no quedarte más tiempo? Digo…sueles quedarte durante horas aquí sentando sin importar el clima. —Kagami pasa su diestra por su nuca, una muestra de que está completamente confundido por la decisión del pelinegro.

—Estoy seguro. No me siento con los ánimos de quedarme mucho tiempo…—Himuro calla durante unos segundos, está dudoso incluso de sus mismas acciones. —Últimamente, siento que no debería seguir con esto.

—¿Otra vez la familia de Murasakibara?

Tatsuya asiente, muy ligeramente.

Por una parte, si es la familia de Atsushi la que ha empezado a prohibirle de nuevo que visite el lugar de descanso del menor, pero también tiene que ver con los muchos complejos que ha acumulado a lo largo de los años.

La culpa le ha ido carcomiendo, y no es hasta mucho tiempo después que logra darse cuenta de que su corazón se encoje cada vez más, con cada día que pasa, con cada segundo.

.

.

—Sé que te prometí cumplir con mi sueño…pero eso es algo que ya no puedo hacer. Me hubiera gustado cumplirte esa promesa tal y como me he dedicado a cumplir todas las que te hice.

Un largo suspiro sale de sus labios, buscando la forma de continuar con su pequeño monólogo.

—Lamento no venir en tu cumpleaños, pero tuve que trabajar…pero te traje lo mismo de siempre.

.

Las lágrimas caen lentamente por su rostro, golpeando lentamente sobre la tumba de Atsushi. En la lápida puede leerse claramente su nombre.

El frío se ha vuelto casi tan insoportable como el dolor en el pecho.

— _No eres una mala persona, Muro-chin._

A modo de ofrenda, se encuentra un pequeño pastelillo de chocolate y un maibou.

—Happy Birthday, Atsushi.

— _Feliz cumpleaños, Muro-chin._


End file.
